


Happy Birthday

by Ovauakk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: All The Students Are Mentioned, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Party, Confessions, Hurt Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka's Birthday, M/M, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Sad with a Happy Ending, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, This was rushed, almost all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovauakk/pseuds/Ovauakk
Summary: Kiyotaka noticed that his classmates are acting strange, at first he didn't mind but when everyone began avoiding him, he knew something was wrong....A Birthday Fic For The Best Thing Boy In Danganronpa.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Happy Birthday

Kiyotaka felt like something was wrong. Everyone had been acting strange, well, at least more strange than usual. He might not be well advised in social etiquette but even he could tell something was up.

He asked Makoto and the green-eyed boy shrugged and laughed strangely, saying nothing was wrong. Kiyotaka didn't believe him but didn't want to inconvenience his classmate, so he just went back to studying for their test next week. 

At first, he shrugged the feeling off but soon he noticed the strange behavior of his classmates take a spike. Kyoko would leave the room when she had the chance, Sakura and Aoi would often spend their time in the Home Ec. room and refused to let him enter, Sayaka, Junko, and Mukuro spent a lot of suspicious time together, whispering and muttering amongst themselves.

He knew it wasn't his business to intervene but he was curious. He had asked Hiro if he needed any tutoring after school (The male had been failing horribly in English) but the clairvoyant refused, it wasn't like him to refuse help when needed (Though the clairvoyant did seem nervous and in a rush). 

Kiyotaka still didn't say anything, it wasn't his business anyway. 

Kiyotaka walked to the regular spot him, Chihiro, Leon, and Mondo would sit and have lunch. He could see them already sat, he walked faster and joined them "Good afternoon!" he said and sat next to Mondo.

"Dude, you gotta stop saying 'good afternoon' every time you see us at lunch. We're literally in the same class!" Leon exclaimed, taking a bite out of the turkey sandwich in his hold. Strange, the prefect would usually have to scold him for talking with his mouth full.

"It is out of habit! Apologies if it is strange." Leon opened his mouth to say something but closed it to finish chewing and swallow "Its 'ig- Alright." Kiyotaka heard Mondo and Chihiro chuckle at them. "Where's ya lunch?" Mondo asked, taking notice of the absence of Kiyotakas blue cloth-covered bento box, Kiyotaka felt his heart flutter at the kindness of his Kyodai "Oh, I must have forgotten to make lunch today then." He lied. The truth was that there wasn't enough food for both him and his father to have lunch, so he made the right choice of letting his father have lunch.

Mondo shook his head "You're sh- bad at lying." The gang leader gave him his half-eaten bento box, Kiyotaka shook his head "Absolutely not! You need to have 3 meals a day to grow fully, you shouldn't only eat hal-Mmph!?" Kiyotaka was unable to finish before a spoonful of rice was shoved into his mouth "Shut up and eat!" Mondo yelled and was already collecting another spoonful of rice. Kiyotaka swallowed the rice and opened his mouth for the other spoonful. This went on until the bento was completely empty, Kiyotaka wiped his mouth with a handkerchief before turning towards his Kyodai "I'll be sure to repay you as soon as I possibly can!"

The gang leader smiled before throwing his arm over Kiyotaka's shoulder "Whatever ya dork." Kiyotaka smiled back at the gang leader, his stomach fluttering at the close contact. "AhEM!" the two males turned over to the ultimate programmer, they smiled at the two boys before pointing to Kiyotakas watch " Mondo, Leon and I need to be somewhere right now." Mondo coughed awkwardly before removing his hand from the prefect's shoulders "They're right, sorry bro but ya can't come."

Kiyotaka nodded and smiled, hiding his disappointment "it is alright! I can get some studying done in the library!" The three nodded and left Kiyotaka to his own devices.

Kiyotaka bit back the tears and headed towards the library, It was fine, he told himself, they were busy.

As he marched towards the library, he saw his fellow classmates rush past him without even saying hi like they usually would. That's fine, he'll still see them in the next lesson. 

* * *

Kiyotaka felt defeated as he walked back to the dining hall, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He was hoping to make conversation with his classmates but all of them had avoided him like the plague, he didn't understand why though, ever since their class had become close he had made sure not to be too strict. Maybe that was the reason? Because he wasn't strict enough? Or maybe he was still too strict? Maybe he shouldn't have told them to stop passing notes around. 

He grabbed the keys to unlock the dining hall (Having taken the task to be in charge of keeping the dining hall locked and unlocked. It was Monday, which meant the dining hall was locked from 10 am to 7 pm. He always made sure to come early to unlock the room) but found it unlocked, his stomach dropped, did someone break into the room!? What if they stole something!? 

Kiyotaka swallowed the lump in his throat, he could defend himself, he practiced self-defense with Sakura plenty. He took his bag off from his shoulder and held it in his hand tightly, he might need it for extra defense. 

He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, expecting the wor-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKA!!!" 

Kiyotaka stopped breathing for a moment, shock evident on his features. In front of him stood all his classmates, balloons hung from the walls and some floating around the floor, an assortment of snacks and drinks on the other table, A huge cake presented on the main table with red icing saying _**'Happy birthday hardass** _'. "Sorry about the cake" Aoi spoke first "Hiro and Leon got to it and it was too late to change it." 

Kiyotaka looked at the two and found them looking away from him. Sakura handed him a slice of cake "You should get the first slice, it's carrot cake." She said and smiled "Hina and I made it". Kiyotaka picked up the fork on the plate and scooped a piece from the cake, he ate the piece from the fork with his eyes closed "H-How is it?" Toko asked. 

Kiyotaka couldn't hold back the tears and sobs anymore and broke down. Tears fell from his still closed eyes as he sobbed,he heard the worried chatters of his classmates and felt some of them rub his back in comfort and cried harder. He tried to speak through his sobs "I-thank you sO- so mu-ch! I-i can't- thank you- all enough ." "Take your time, kyodai. It's ok." He heard Mondo next to him.

* * *

After his breakdown, everyone explained why they had been avoiding him, they had to get his party ready and were scared someone would tell him (A lot of them glanced at Hiro). Kiyoko explained that she got a spare key from her father, that's how they opened the dining hall, Sayaka with the help Junko and Mukuro had decorated and picked the snacks out. Kiyotaka didn't notice at first but there was a table dedicated to the gifts everyone brought and now he wanted to cry again, everyone had done so much for him!

Everyone went to eat the cake, the snacks and drink the drinks present. They all seemed to be having a good time, Kiyotaka sat by a table, eating his slice of cake. Some of the students chatted with him, soon Mondo walked up to him and grinned "How ya' feelin' bro?" Kiyotaka grinned back "I feel amazing.".

Mondo ruffled Kiyotaka's hair "Glad ya do, we were all pretty nervous while gettin' everythin' set up. We've been plannin' this for weeks!" Kiyotaka was surprised at that, his smile widened "I really can't thank you all enough! I've never had a surprise birthday party before, I'm really happy." Kiyotaka leaned against the biker's shoulder. The two stared at each other, ignoring everyone else. 

Kiyotaka stared into those light violate eyes with a small smile, he could look into them forever. They broke apart when they heard a cough, Chihiro stood in front of the two and smiled "Taka, it's time to open your presents!" They said and dragged Kiyotaka away from Mondo and to the table with presents.

* * *

  
After opening the different wrapped presents, all good and bad, Kiyotaka helped everyone clean up and headed back to their dorms. Kiyotaka said goodnight to everyone before entering his own dorm room, he was still giddy and excited from the party so he decided to waste as much energy as he could on studying. 

After 30 minutes he heard a knock on his door. _'who could that be?'_ he wondered before standing to go and open the door. There stood his kyodai in his doorway, fidgeting a little "Kyodai? What are you doing here?" Kiyotaka asked.

Mondo looked away briefly before asking "Can I come in?" Kiyotaka, still confused, stepped aside to let the biker in before closing the door. "What's wrong Mondo?" he asked, Mondo licked his lips nervously and said with a slight stutter "I-I came to give you your present.."

"My present? I already got the present you gave me." the stuffed dog was placed on his bead snugly. Mondo shook his head and walked closer to the shorter male "Not that one." he said, looming over the other, Kiyotaka's heart stopped momentarily "Then...which one?" he whispered, eyes darting to the bikers lips.

Mondo leaned lower, closer "This one." he said before placing his lips on the prefects in a kiss. It was quick, a peck really, but that was enough to send Kiyotaka's face bursting in red. Mondo pulled back and his face seemed to also burst in red, "Did-didya like it?" the biker stuttered. Kiyotaka blinked and slowly nodded, he still couldn't believe it, his heart was beating out of his chest and his stomach did backflips and his lips tingled and-

"Shit! Are ya okay!?" Mondo exclaimed while reaching for his cheeks and wiping away the tears Kiyotaka didn't notice falling from his eyes. Kiyotaka nodded again and reached for Mondo's shirt and pulling him into another kiss, Mondo was surprised at first but quickly kissed back. it was clumsy, it was stupid and _God_ was it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love ishimaru like you dont understand


End file.
